First fail of the year
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: Mina has decided on a New Years Resolution, but she's not ready to act on it just yet. Goldshipping fluff with some Peachshipping on the side. I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. Happy New Year! :)


**Just how i wanted to start my year, with Goldshipping! :D**

**Happy New Year Everyone! **

"Phew what a night!" Mina exclaimed as she finally flopped down on her bed, happy but tired. It was actually the early morning of a new day but she and her friends had just spent the last hours of a previous year celebrating the beginning of the new. They had even invited some good friends from Domino City, seeing as how they had gone over there for the last party with the gang.

"I'll say." Artemis remarked with a knowing smirk as he padded into the bedroom.

"Meaning?" Mina sat up with her eyes narrowed at the sound of his tone.

"I heard that a certain _Egyptian duelist_ was there!" The white cat continued with a smirk.

"Artemis! Stop that!" Mina threw a penguin plushie at him but her face still turned pink. She turned away. "Marik was in fact there, but I don't know what you're trying to get at!"

"Ok ok!" He shrugged, before climbing onto the bed and sitting beside her. "Anyway, have you figured out what you want to do for your New Years resolution?"

"Ugh you had to mention that!" Mina threw her head back on the pillow dramatically.

"Why? What happened?" Artemis asked curiously.

Mina facepalmed to hide her cringing expression.

**Flashback**

_Everyone is standing outside in the park while the sun rises for the first time that year. They have mostly split into groups. Mina is chatting with Serena, Yugi and Tea. _

_Mina: Do you guys have New Years Resolutions this year?_

_Tea: Of course! I'm going to enter the contest at my dance school! _

_Yugi: That's awesome Tea! I'm sure you'll be the best!_

_Tea: (Blushes) Thanks Yugi! Maybe you can be my cheerleader for once! And Yami too!_

_Yami: (smiles) Of course! I'll be right there on the sidelines!_

_Mina: ( to Yami and Yugi) Ooh what could the "great and powerful pharaoh" have for a resolution? I mean you're already the king of games! What's next, reclaiming the title of King of Egypt?_

_Yami: (looks to the rising sun) Actually you're right. Maybe this year I can finally discover more about my past. _

_Tea: How about you Serena?_

_Serena (sweatdrops): I never manage to complete mine!_

_Suddenly Marik comes up to the group. _

_Marik: What are you guys talking about?_

_Mina is stunned into silence as she stares at him. Serena sees this and quickly elbows her side._

_Tea: We were just talking about New Year's Resolutions! Do you have one?_

_Marik: So Mina, do you have a new years resolution?_

_Mina: "I-er…" (inside her mind)"Too soon! I'm not ready!" _

_She felt her face start to warm up, though her body was focusing hard on pinning her arms firmly to her sides to stop herself flapping around in front of him. Even though she didn't have eyes at the back of her head she knew that Raye and Lita (who she had heard approaching the others) were grinning at her misery. She didn't think Ami or Serena had it in them, at least she hoped they didn't…_

_Mina's inner voice: Answer him!_

"_-To become a better Duellist!" She blurted out suddenly. _

_Marik raised an eyebrow with interest. "Really?" _

_Mina: (scratches the back of her head with a loud laugh): Yeah! I totally keep getting beat all the time; I don't want to be an embarrassment to my deck! I love my deck! My deck is awesome, and other decks, in general- like all you guys have really powerful decks- but my deck is still my favourite!_

_Mina's inner voice: Aagh! Why do I keep talking about decks?! Enough with the Deck talk!_

_Mina: I mean, seeing as how Mr Pegasus is such a great friend of mine and all, it'd be silly if I never picked up my skills!_

_Mina's inner voice: Ugh way to go genius! Now he probably thinks you're a self-centered spoiled brat! _

_Mina: (to inner voice) I'm trying!_

_Mina's inner voice: (in an exaggerated tone) Ooh look at me! I'm Minako Aino! I got all these super rare cards 'cause I only happen to know the creator of Duel Monsters! Did you listen to me talking about me?_

_Mina: (to inner voice) I don't sound anything like that!_

_As she hastily did her best to snap herself back to the present she could see that Marik had not tuned into her inner turmoil, which was incredibly fortunate for her, as he was usually incredibly observant when it came to reading people. _

_Marik: Well I could give you lessons! If you want them, that is,_

_Mina: -I'd love them! That would be awesome!_

_Mina's inner voice: Nice save girl!_

"_But that was close!" She couldn't help thinking as the group continued to share their plans for the year ahead. _

**End flashback**

"Well that doesn't seem so bad," Artemis frowned.

"But it could have been!" Mina wailed, squirming onto her side. "There is no way I can ever reveal my_ real _resolution!"

Artemis smirked. "But isn't that part of the plan itself?"

"…Whatever! Goodnight Artemis!" Mina gave a quick smile and stroked his soft white fur as he curled into a comfortable position. She was about to reach for her nightlight but her phone on her bedside table caught her eye. Picking it up she smiled at all the selfies she had taken with everyone that day, especially the ones she took with Marik, seeing as how he lived in Egypt the times when he came back to Japan were all the more special. She gave a small sigh as she looked up at the rising sun through her bedroom window. This year she was determined to fulfill her New Years Resolution.

"This year," She thought, taking one last look at the photo. "I'll tell you how I feel."


End file.
